videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare III
file:Covert Warfare 3.png Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare III is the planned sequel to Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare II. No details on the plot have been released as of yet, but Jacks and Clementine are confirmed as returning characters. It is unknown who the Villain is up to this point. Players who pre-order Covert Warfare III will get a camo in all COTWD Games (including the original and first 2 CW Games, along with Call Of The Watch Dogs: DedSec Rising) which gives all their guns in Multiplayer a blue paint job and the Watch Dogs symbol with a Roman Numeral 3 engraved in white in the middle of the symbol. As another Pre-Order Bonus, players will be able to play the Beta of this game's Multiplayer and get an exclusive Mission in the game: The Battle Of Chicago and it's Multiplayer equivalent, First Order Invasion. The game was revealed at E3 2019 and was confirmed as the start of Ubisoft-Pixar Phase 5, AKA the Covert War Era. Ubisoft-Pixar also confirmed that two new Infinity War Games would be released in 2021 and 2022. Along with the announcement for the IW Games, Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare IV was confirmed at E3 2019. Synopsis A few months after the events of Covert Warfare II, the world is still reeling over Price's Drone Attacks and the Battle Of Chicago. With the U.S. War Machine crippled, the Watch Dogs struggle to maintain order and peace throughout America. This is also made much worse when it is discovered that US General Codename Kingpin has been murdered within the Vault Retirement Home, bringing a crippling blow and a whole new meaning to Covert War. As Devil Team rises, the Watch Dogs may indeed fall in this chilling and ambitious instalment to the Covert Warfare Saga! How far are you willing to go? Characters Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - The series protagonist and saviour of America. Globally hailed as a hero and feared by his enemies, Jacks hunts the remains of the First Order, but doesn't know there is a Devil Team plot to destroy everything Jacks knows, and everyone he cares about! Clementine Everett - Secondary protagonist and Jacks' love interest. After the Battle Of Chicago and Price's death, Clementine has stayed with Jacks as a member of the Watch Dogs, and helps him hunt the remaining Devil Team and First Order cells across America. Aiden Pearce - Jacks' uncle and leader of the Watch Dogs. Nicole Pearce - Jacks' mother and supporting member of the Watch Dogs. Lee Everett - Clementine's adoptive father and member of the Watch Dogs Team. Clara Lille - Member of the Original Watch Dogs and the team's behind-the-lines member. Cormack - New member of the Watch Dogs and former U.S. Marine. Admiral Thomas 'Tommy' Briggs - Kingpin's replacement and Admiral of the United States Navy Fleet. Commander King - Member of J-SOC and member of the Watch Dogs. Villains Ozone - New leader of Devil Team and it's replacement, the First Order. Ozone has been hiding ever since the murder of Kingpin, which he committed. His army looks up to him, and see Griggs and Price as melevolent gods. John 'Soap' MacTavish - As Price's former protégé and successor, Soap now leads the Devil Team and First Order in hiding and waits for the right time to strike! "Weapons And Soldiers" Trailer The trailer starts with the U.S. Military fighting First Order and Devil Team forces in a unknown city as Jacks is heard saying "Weapons don't have instincts. Weapons don't have loyalty. Weapons don't have judgement. Soldiers do!" as it shows hundreds of VTOL Warships converging on a city in battle. However, one of the VTOLs is shot down and crashes into a skyscraper, and it switches to Jacks and Clementine (who were in the same skyscraper) as they dodge the explosion and Exo Boost over the crashes, and Jacks shoots an 3 enemies with a BAL-27 Assault Rifle, and it switches to Clementine a few meters ahead as she runs on a wall, shooting enemies with a CEL-3 Cauterizer Shotgun (this is part of the Protagonist Switch System, where the player instantly switches between Jacks and Clementine at will in combat scenarios and missions in general). The trailer shows the same battle (which is a mission called Uprising, where the First Order invade the city of Arlington in Virgina) as Jacks and Clementine charge through the battlefield as a VTOL falls from the sky and crashes into a building, which topples and explodes as it hits street level, and Jacks dodges the explosion by Exo Boosting on to a nearby Tank and planting a Crater Charge on said Tank, jumping off and blowing it up, while Clementine simultaneously uses a Remote Hacking Device and hacks a nearby Valkyrie Bomber, airstriking the battlefield and destroying First Order troops, tanks and helicopters ahead, allowing the team to advance. The trailer shows a black screen as Jacks is heard saying "How far can we push the First Order... Before it starts pushing back?" and it shows Jacks and Clementine with the rest of the Watch Dogs team, along with newcomers Cormack and Gideon, in a Helicopter crash (this is in the mission called Birds Of Prey) as First Order forces surround them and they get into a gunfight. The trailer then shows the Roman Numera of 3 in blue, and shows a clip of Ozone, who says "The only thing holding us back... Is how far we are willing to go!" and the trailer ends. "Jacks And Clementine" Character Trailer The trailer starts showing Jacks and Clementine in a back-to-back formation, with Jacks holding a bloody gun and a Five Seven Pistol as the camera zooms through the weapons as Ozone is heard saying "You can remember everything." and Gideon says "What is the First Order's plan?! What do the encrypyted messages mean?!" as it shows Jacks' other weapons, such as an MP12 Revolver, Vibro-Blade and Sawed-Off Shotgun, before switching to Clementine, who is holding a Glock 17 Pistol, a MP7 SMG and other weapons as Aiden is heard saying "Everything you know is wrong." and Soap says "Your life will be consumed by absolute loss!" as Cormack says "He doesn't need weapons, he has an army!" as Ozone finishes the dialogue by saying "Our greatest barrier is our own fear... Our own doubts. The only thing holding us back... Is how far we are willing to go!" as it zooms out from Jacks and Clementine as several First Order troops charge in (this is shot in slow-motion BTW, with character dialogue playing in normal time) and a city is destroyed in the background. Plot The game starts a few months after the end of Covert Warfare II, where the city of Chicago and several other cities across the United States are being rebuilt after Price's Drone Attacks. The game switches to Jacks sitting in the middle of a room with a AE4 next to him, and several First Order Troops come out of the shadows behind him. Jacks, somehow sensing them, takes out his AE4 and stands up, before quickly shooting them and seeing several more jumping through the air with swords, and Jacks jumps up and kicks one of them, before taking the troop's sword and stabs the other two, landing on his feet, picking up a MP11 and shooting shadowed troops. Jacks then takes a Threat Grenade and throws it behind a wall, revealing several enemies as Jacks fires an IMR Rifle through the wall, killing them all. Jacks then hears a PA say "Training course complete. Your score was: Excellent." and the room switches off and is revealed to be a Training Room. Gideon, Aiden and Clementine then enter the room and Gideon says "Jesus Christ, Jacks! Not even your uncle has a Excellent rating!" and Clementine asks him "You're still training here, Jacks? Trying to prove something?" and Jacks laughs, saying "Don't need to, Clem. I still got first place." and Aiden says to Jacks and Clementine "Alright, you two. You guys go and flirt somewhere else." and Gideon says "Agreed. You want me to fetch up my lunch?"and Jacks responds "Okay, two things: One, I'll take that as a compliment. Two, the last thing I want to do is clean up your dreadful puke!" and he gets a call, before saying to everyone "We can carry this on later, we need to get to the Bridge!" and the team heads for the Command Bridge, where Admiral Briggs is waiting. Category:Video Games